Immunity
by LostOzian
Summary: Why don’t you get sick? We’ve all been sick before; Nessa and I oddly frequently, Galinda and Elphaba, not so much, but we’ve never seen you sick.


**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine. And Milady (Lady Tiggular) posted a oneshot about Boq being sick _get well soon, _and I couldn't help but notice that I had never seen a fic about Fiyero being sick. I'm not making him sick. I'm showing why we've never made him sick. Story time! -LostOzian**

* * *

Somehow- none of them were sure why, none of them were sure how- they were _all_ sick.

Except one.

It had been decided that Elphaba and Galinda's room would be the quarantine room, meaning Boq and Nessa moved in with them for the day. They all just sat there, too tired to want to move, blowing on tissues and commiserating about how terrible it was to be sick. Elphaba seemed to take it the hardest, for some reason. She would pick up a book or a piece of homework, attempt to make progress for fifteen minutes, only to be struck down by a homicidal headache and be forced to put it aside, which irked the pigmented girl to no end.

"Lunchtime, sweethearts!" a voice called merrily, and Fiyero entered with four cartons of soup from the cafeteria, since nobody trusted how medicinal his attempts at cooking soup from scratch would be. All four of them gave him red-nosed thanks as he passed out the warm cardboard cups.

"Fiyero, why aren't you sick?" Nessa said wearily, taking the cap off her soup and blowing on it.

"What?" he said, not really understanding the question.

"Why don't you get sick?" Boq repeated. "We've all been sick before; Nessa and I oddly frequently, Galinda and Elphaba, not so much, but we've never seen you sick."

"Oh," Fiyero said, scratching his head. "I don't know."

"Well, it can't be because you're a guy, because Bick's a guy and he's sick," Galinda said with a sniffle, and Boq automatically corrected her as to the pronunciation of his name. Elphaba coughed, but it really did seem genuine, and since all of them were sick coughing was to be expected.

"Maybe tall people get sick less often than short people," Nessa said. This time Elphaba managed to make a gesture that had no connection to the state of being ill; eye-rolling.

"Nessie, being tall has nothing to do with how often people get sick," the green one informed them all, a throaty rasp taking an edge off of her usual crisp analysis. "I'm almost as tall as him, and here I am festering away with all of you."

"I'll pretend that was the bug talking…" Galinda said, putting a spoonful of soup in her mouth delicately.

"Y'know, in my defense, there are tons of really bad… thingies… that go around the Vinkus," Fiyero pointed out, feeling alienated that he was the only one not sick. "There's one for every season. Summer sneezing, fall fever, winter weakness, and spring skin-scaling." Fiyero winced. "It's not pretty to see a person with spring skin-scaling. They turn all red and it itches…"

"Then tell us, Master Fiyero," Nessa said, seeming more like her sister than she ever had before. "When was the last time _you_ contracted any of those diseases?"

"Uh…" Fiyero looked up at the ceiling doing the math. "Um… I had the skin-scaling when I was twelve."

"Have you been sick since?" the younger Thropp pressed.

"…No," Fiyero admitted, causing the other four to mumble darkly about how far they would go to be resistant to getting sick the way Fiyero was.

"Wait," Elphaba said, her remarkable mind working sub par thanks to copious amounts of soup and cough medicine. "That may be it. If there really are such Oz-awful viruses running rampant in the Vinkus, it's natural that you'd develop some immunity to them. Maybe what we've all got is closely related to some of what you're immune to."

"Meaning?" the Prince said in confusion.

"You get sick less often than us."

"Sweet," he said. "Need anything else?"

"Tissues," Galinda croaked.

"And maybe hot water and tea," Nessa added. "I have bags in my room."

"Got it," Fiyero said, leaving the four of them to nurse their catered meal.

"Stupid party-boy luck," Boq muttered, poking at the chicken and making it bob up and down.

* * *

**For the record, we know that Yero doesn't get sick because he's usually subject to other forms of torture in the name of fluffy pairings. R&R! **


End file.
